


Blame it on the alcohol.

by violetspring



Series: About drinking buddies and unrequited love. [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Howard stark, M/M, and, bisexual best friends, bisexual besties, bisexual drinking buddies, bisexual jack thompson, cartson only reference, cartson unrequited love, oitnb reference, steggy only reference, stoward only reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agent Thompson and SHIELD's founder Howard Stark were very bored. And very drunk. A pretty dangerous combination."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the alcohol.

Agent Thompson and SHIELD's founder Howard Stark were very bored. And very drunk. A pretty dangerous combination. 

They started the night drinking bourbon in one of their regular bars but they decided to go to Stark’s place after a couple of hours because the bar was nearly empty and Howard didn’t see the point in getting drunk in a bar if you don’t have beautiful ladies waiting to be seduced with your charming drunkenness. 

Besides he travelled to Italy last week and bought various bottles of the finest wines of the country and he wanted Jack to try it all. Although his drinking partner doesn’t like wine very much -he is a whisky kind of guy- he convinced him anyway.

The blonde was feeling a little down. He just came back from a mission with Director Carter and he had to watch how she accepted going on a date with one of SHIELD’s informants next Saturday. 

Howard knew that it was better if his friend wasn’t alone that night and insisted several times about going out for a drink until Thompson grudgingly acceded to shut him up. He wanted to be alone and sleep but he knew Stark just will keep insisting and he wasn’t in the mood to listen to his friend weeping all day. Also he could use a drink. Or twenty.

-

Jack was lying in one of Howard’s fancy sofas. He lost the count of how many different types of wines his rich friend made him try already. They were all very good but whisky was always better and he lost the ability to taste anything after the fourth glass of wine anyway.

He was feeling awfully dizzy and his vision was a little blurred. He was feeling the heat of his face as if it were an external element and not part of his own body. He was thinking about Peggy.

“You know what gets me?”, Thompson asked, with his gaze lost in the ceiling.

“What is it, pal?”, Stark replied, finishing to pour one of the bottles of wine into his cup and going to sit on the sofa with him.

“Sometimes I think in how I’m wasting the best years of my live”, Jack explained, sitting up straight on the couch to talk to his friend looking at him directly in the eyes. That made that their faces were closer together than it was required to have a conversation. “Like, my body is never gonna look better.”, he gestured to himself with his hands and Howard raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “My ass is never gonna look better.”, he continued saying.

The brunette was looking at him as if he was about to start laughing soundly but also with a certain new intensity in his eyes that Thompson blamed on the amount of alcohol his friend had ingested this night. “I agreed about your ass lookin’ great, blonde. But you are not drinking more wine tonight”, he commented, looking at him with amusement but moving his body closer to his. Their knees touching. 

“You know... no one's touching my body.”, Jack keep talking, ignoring Howard’s comment. “No one's kissing my lips.”, he said with a serious frown on his face.

“Shit.”, Stark exclaimed, looking at him like he just come up with the best idea ever. “I'll kiss your damn lips.” 

“What?”, Agent Thompson try to ask, but his friend was already smashing his lips against his mouth without more further notice. It was a fast and chaste kiss and Jack surprise himself saying, “Do it again.”. He would blame the alcohol later.

Stark grabbed his face and run his fingers through his blonde hair, kissing him deeply. It was a long and fervent kiss this time. Howard was not being shy and he taste so much like wine that should have been unpleasant for Jack, but it was not.

They were touching each other messily. Howard was grabbing the blonde’s face and running his fingers for his hair and his face, making a mess with his perfectly combed hair. Jack had not idea what to do with his hands so he was just touching Howard's arms and chest thoughtlessly. 

After a few minutes kissing this way, Thompson grabbed his friend by the back of his head to put him closer to him to have better access to his mouth and deepen the kiss further. Stark is shorter so he had his face tilted down and changing the position of kiss made Jack felt the friction of Howard’s mustache against his upper lip, tickling him.

That strange feeling caused that the rational part of Jack woke up somehow and he broke the kiss abruptly.

“No!”, he yelled sharply. But Howard was looking at him with a mocking face and he was still feeling the tickles in his upper lip and couldn’t help giggle a little.

“No.”, Howard agreed. 

“No.”, Jack repeated, and they both started laughing nervously.

They looked at each other and split any contact between their bodies. And then they started to laugh again, loudly and a little bit hysterically this time. 

“I don’t even know how ladies want to kiss you with that moustache, Stark. Is that why none of them stick around?”.

-

“Peggy would love to know this, blonde”, Howard said, after a few minutes of silence.

“Don’t you dare.”, Jack threatened, with a straight face.

“When she finally realizes that she likes you. And you two start dating I’m gonna go tell her that I kiss her boyfriend first.”, Stark said, with a smirk on his face and raising an eyebrow comically.

“First time I feel lucky that she doesn’t like me.”, Agent Thompson replied, lying down on the couch again, relaxed after the laughs.

“Oh, she like you. But she doesn’t know it yet, Jackie.”, he said simply, tapping on his friend’s knee.

“And how are you so sure about that?”, the blonde asked, raising his head from the sofa, using his shoulders supportive to look at his friend's face.

“Two reasons. One, I've seen her being in love before”, Stark said with a slight sadness in his voice. “And second, we have the same taste in men.”, he confessed, casually. But allowing a moment of silence to add, "Oh, and third reason why you should trust my judgement... I'm a bloody genius, pal".

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKt8qB4kRbA) OITNB's scene.


End file.
